This invention relates to animal husbandry and particularly to suckling appliances for pets and animals which are too small to take solid foods.
One of the most serious problems faced by pet owners and animal breeders is that posed by newborns which must be hand fed either because of the mother's inability to satisfactorily feed the entire litter, the mother's death or for some other reason. Newborn pets and animals are generally difficult to feed because of their small size which requires that they be fed frequently but in small amounts. As a result even a small litter will require continuous attention by a person to maintain the milk at proper temperature and available to the newborn pet or animal. Moreover, many mammals do not feed well unless the nipple is surrounded by some soft, preferably warm area against which they may snuggle, place their forepaws and/or against which they may push with their noses.